


A walk on the wild side

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Gen, Love, M/M, Slash, Tragedy, fem slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Story handelt von Kara und einer Pilotin, die sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlt und von Gaeta, dessen heimliche Liebe zu einer bestimmten Person unerfüllt bleibt ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk on the wild side

A walk on the wild side

Lt. Gaeta reichte Dr. Baltar eines der mit Blut gefüllten Reagenzgläser. Der Doktor griff danach ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, beträufelte den Objektträger mit der Flüssigkeit und führte ihn in das Analysegerät ein. Die Anzeigen auf dem Monitor leuchteten grün auf. Gaius brummte zufrieden. Lt. Gaeta beobachtete den Mann im weißen Laborkittel, der ihm im Moment sein hübsches Profil zuwand. Die tiefbraunen Augen wurden von langen, dunklen Wimpern gesäumt, die ihnen gelegentlich einen sehr verführerischen Schlafzimmerblick verliehen. Gerade jetzt war so ein Moment. Der Doktor las konzentriert die Angaben auf dem Monitor vor ihm, wobei seine Lider halb gesenkt waren. Sein volles, dunkles Haar fiel ihm lockig in die Stirn. Ab und zu strich er nervös eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter sein Ohr.  
Er hatte auch so herrlich geschwungene Lippen, die er, wenn er sich konzentrierte eine gerade Line bildeten. Doch der Doktor nahm von seiner Anwesenheit wenig Notiz. Er schien die mehr als interessierten Blicke des anderen Mannes nicht zu bemerken. Baltar, der sich über das Gerät beugte, richtete sich auf und ging zum Mikroskop. „Sehen sie sich das an,“ murmelte er. Gaeta trat an ihn heran und sah ebenfalls durch das Okular. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Baltar´s entfernt. Er konnte dessen Atem im Nacken spüren, was seine Konzentration erheblich verminderte. „Was soll ich denn da sehen ?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Baltar war der Genetikexperte, was ihn gelegentlich verunsicherte. Er selbst hatte zwar einige Semester Genetik studiert, konnte sich mit ihm jedoch nicht messen. „Den Fingerabdruck.“  
Baltar seufzte theatralisch. „Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollen die Objektträger gründlich reinigen ?“ „Oh, eh...natürlich, es tut mir Leid, den muss ich übersehen haben.“ Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier ist ein Labor und keine Teeküche !“ Er schüttelte erneut genervt den Kopf. Gaeta ließ unwillkürlich den Kopf hängen. Baltar hatte ihn wie einen dummen Jungen zurechtgewiesen. „Aber abgesehen davon, war da noch etwas Interessantes...“ Baltar forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf erneut hineinzusehen. „Da liegt eine Anomalie des Blutfarbstoffes vor...“ begann er zu referieren. Gaeta hörte ihm interessiert zu. Wenn er wollte, konnte der Doktor sehr anspruchsvolle Vorträge halten und er schien sich über die Aufmerksamkeit seines Schülers zu freuen.  
Am Nachmittag saß Gaeta in der Offiziersmesse und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Baltar hatte ihn zum ersten Mal bemerkt, freute er sich. Er hatte ihn endlich wie einen kompetenten Mitarbeiter behandelt. Doch etwas trübte seine Freude, er würde in ihm nie mehr als das sehen, dabei wünschte er es sich doch so sehr. Er kannte Baltars Ruf als Schürzenjäger nur zu gut und daher bestand wenig Grund zur Hoffnung. Aber sollte er es ihm sagen ? Wie würde er darauf reagieren ? Würde er es verstehen oder ihn grob zurückweisen ? Davor hatte er am meisten Angst. Hatte er vielleicht schon etwas bemerkt ? Ahnte er etwas von seinen  
Gefühlen für ihn ? Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er sah tiefbraune Augen in denen sein Blick versank, einen schlanken Körper, der jedoch die meiste Zeit von einem weißen Kittel verhüllt wurde. Schon oft hatte er versucht, ihn sich nackt vorzustellen. Es war ein Jammer, dass er nicht die Gemeinschaftsduschen benutzte. Gelegentlich hatte er einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Lee geworfen und ihm hatte gefallen was er da sah, die harten Muskeln, der trainierte Bauch, sein großer.... aber dennoch gefiel ihm der Doktor besser. Er sah nun ihn an stelle von Lee aus der Dusche treten. Das lange Haar hing ihm in feuchten Strähnen in die Stirn, welches er mit den Fingern in Form kämmte. Wasser perlte von seinem Körper ab und rann über die Schultern hinab zum Bauch. Gaeta hielt den Atem an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie hart ihn dieser Anblick hatte werden lassen. Er stand auf und ging zu den Toiletten.  
Im Moment befand sich niemand in den anderen Kabinen, was Gaeta nutzte.  
Kara betrat den Besprechungsraum, stellte sich hinter das Podium und ließ ihren Blick durch die Reihen schweifen. Da bemerkte sie ein ihr unbekanntes Gesicht. Eine rothaarige, junge Frau, die einen Pilotenanzug der Galactica trug. Sie musste ihren fragenden Blick bemerkt haben. Die Rothaarige stand auf und salutierte förmlich. „Lt. Jennifer Reyes-Nagala meldet sich zum Unterricht , Sir .“ Kara runzelte die Stirn. Bisher hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass Admiral Nagala verheiratet war und noch dazu mit einer so jungen Frau. „Mein herzliches Beileid für den Verlust ihres Mannes.“ „Danke, Lt. Trace, aber Admiral Nagala war mein Vater, Sir.“ Kara sah sie überrascht an. „Meine Eltern waren nicht verheiratet, Reyes ist der Name meiner Mutter, als sie starb hat mich mein Vater aufgenommen, daher sein Name, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte, Sir.“ Kara nickte. „Auf welchem Battlestar haben sie gedient ?“  
„Ich sollte nach meiner Abschlussprüfung der Atlantia zugeteilt werden, doch ich hatte einen Unfall, so dass ich an der Prüfung nicht teilnehmen konnte.“ „Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, flog ich mit einem zivilen Schiff Richtung Caprica, als der Angriff erfolgte.“  
„Um es kurz zu machen, Commander Adama hat mich unter den Überlebenden ausfindig gemacht und als Pilotin verpflichtet.“ „Nun muss ich schnellst möglich meine Abschlussprüfung ablegen, Sir.“ Kara nickte. „Ich werde für sie ein Extratraining ausarbeiten, wenn wir es hart angehen, schaffen sie die Prüfung in drei Wochen.“ Jennifer schluckte. „Aye, Sir“ Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken schon so bald ihre Prüfung ablegen zu müssen. Vor dem Fliegen selbst jedoch hatte sie keine Angst, nur davor ihren Vater zu enttäuschen, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr am leben war.  
Lt. Gaeta trat seinen Dienst auf der C.I.C. an. Commander Adama nickte ihm kurz zu als er seinen Posten einnahm. Bisher keine ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse. Das traf auch auf Gaetas Liebesleben zu. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Gaius. Gaius war sein erster Gedanke beim Aufstehen und sein Letzter vor dem Einschlafen. Er freute sich bereits darauf ihn heute nach seiner Schicht im Labor wiederzusehen. Das kleine Forschungsprojekt zur Verbesserung des Zylonendetektors begann richtig interessant zu werden. „Sag mal träumst du ?“ fragt plötzlich Duallas Stimme aus einer anderen Welt. Gaeta fuhr zusammen. „Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken.“ Dee lächelte. „Es scheint ja gerade so als ob du verliebt wärest. Wer ist denn die Glückliche ?“ Er versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, als er sagte: „Ach es ist gar nichts, ich bin einfach nur gut gelaunt, dass ist alles.“ Aber Dee durchschaute ihn. „Ich werde schon noch herausfinden wer es ist.“ Damit wand sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Gegen Nachmittag betrat Kara den Fitnessraum. Sie war mit Jennifer Reyes zu einer Extratrainingseinheit verabredet, da diese möglichst schnell wieder volle Flugtauglichkeit erreichen sollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sie bereits mit dem Training begonnen. Sie lag schwitzend auf der Hantelbank und hob den Kopf als sie Kara bemerkte. „Lt. Trace !“ „Wenn sie jetzt auch noch Haltung annimmt und salutiert, bekomme ich einen zu viel,“ dachte sie. „Lt. Reyes, ich weis nicht wie es auf der Atlantia gehandhabt wurde, aber sie müssen nicht ständig Strammstehen, schon gar nicht vor mir. In ein Paar Wochen sind wir Kollegen und ich heiße Kara.“ Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, welche Jennifer lächelnd ergriff. „Jennifer, erfreut sie kennen zu lernen.“ Trotz ihrer steifen, überkorrekten Art hatte Kara sie auf Anhieb gemocht. Sie hoffte darauf etwas mehr über Admiral Nagals Tochter zu erfahren.  
Jennifer musterte die blonde Frau, die dort vor ihr stand. Aus ihrer liegenden Position konnte sie ihr Aussehen gut beurteilen und ihr gefiel was sie sah. Doch vorerst wollte sie nicht überstürzen bis sie Kara besser kannte und einschätzen konnte. „Sagen sie, ihre Beinverletzung...“ Sie sah auf den Stützverband „...was ist passiert ?“ „Wollen sie die offizielle oder inoffizielle Version hören ?“ „Ach gibt es da einen Unterschied ?“ Ihre Neugier war geweckt. „Offiziell hatte ich einen Motorradunfall...aber inoffiziell...“ Sie stockte. „Sie werden mich doch nicht verpfeifen, oder ? Das könnte mir glatt einen weiteren Trip zur Brig einbringen ?“ Die Frau gefiel ihr von Minute zu Minute besser. „Ehrenwort.“ „Ich war mit ein Paar Kumpels von der Flugschule bis spät Nachts in einer Bar, doch als wir zurückkamen, war das Tor bereits abgeschlossen und wir konnten uns nicht mehr unbemerkt auf das Gelände schleichen. Also kletterten wir darüber, nur unglücklicherweise hatte ich an diesem Abend die falschen Schuhe an und zuviel Alkohol im Blut. So führte eines zum anderen und das Ergebnis war ein Beinbruch.“ Sie strich sich das verschwitzte rote Haar aus der Stirn. „Wie wäre es zu Abwechselung mit etwas Boxen ?“ schlug Kara vor.  
Gaius Baltar lag in einem Liegestuhl auf dem Balkon seines Hauses und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Nummer Sechs stand hinter ihm. Sie streichelte seine dunklen Locken, was er sichtlich genoss. Dann setze sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Mit der freien Hand reichte sie zu dem Tablett mit Erdbeeren herüber, dass auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. Sie biss von der saftige Frucht ab, die andere Hälfte schob sie ihrem Lover in den Mund. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. „Sag mal, hast du je bemerkt, wie dich Gaeta immer ansieht ?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er sieht mich an ?“ Sie reichte ihm eine weitere süße Frucht. „Ja, Gaius, genauso wie du dieses Erdbeere...wie etwas dass er verschlingen möchte,“ säuselte sie.  
„Wie meinst du das ?“, fragte er irritiert. „Oh, Gaius, hast du keine Augen, der Leutnant, scheint nicht nur ein Bewunderer deines brillanten Geistes zu sein, sondern auch ein Fan deines nicht minder bewundernswerten Körpers.“ Ihm blieb vor Schreck die Erdbeere im Hals stecken. Er hustete. Dann schnitt er eine angewiderte Grimasse. Nummer Sechs kicherte. „Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer ?“ „Schatz, willst du wirklich riskieren, dass mir die Erdbeeren wieder hochkommen und dein schönes Kleid ruinieren ?“  
Nach dem Training gingen Kara und Jennifer in die Umkleidekabine. Kara öffnete ihren Spinnt, dabei viel Jennifers Blick auf das Foto von Kara und Zack. Ihre Hoffnung darauf, dass sich mehr zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte schwand. Sie versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Ist das ihr Freund ?“ Kara nickte. „Mein Exverlobter, er starb bei einem Trainingsunfall.“ „Das tut mir Leid.“ Den Mann daneben erkannte sie. „Ist das ihr Bruder ?“ Sie zeigte auf Lee, der etwas abseits stand. Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Lee, Zack´s Bruder und Sohn von Commander Adama.“ Just in diesem Moment bog Lee um die Ecke. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...Hi, Lee, darf ich dir Jennifer Reyes -Nagala vorstellen ?,  
sie ist eine neue Pilotin, zumindest bald.“ Lee´s blaue Augen versanken geradezu in ihren, was Kara einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Er strahlte sie an und hätte beinah sein Handtuch verloren, dass er nur locker um die Hüfte geschlungen trug. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen,“ stotterte er. „Ich bin übrigens der CAG der Galactica und....“ Er streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen, welche sie freudig ergriff. Sie sah so unheimlich gut aus. Das rote Haar, das sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte fiel ihr in einzelnen Strähnen in die Stirn und das olivefarbene Tanktop umspannte ihre üppigen Brüste, was Lee schier den Atem raubte. Dann waren da noch ihre vollen, roten Lippen die seine Phantasie beflügelten...Auch Jennifer musterte Lee. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus, blond, blaue Augen, muskulöser Körper, wohl der Traum einer jeden Frau, nur nicht ihrer. „Ok, ich sehe sie dann ja bald auf dem Flugdeck und...bis dann....“ Lee verschwand in Richtung Dusche bevor er noch mehr Unsinn stammelte. Jennifer sah ihm nach, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Kara. Beide schienen sich gut zu kennen, vielleicht konnte sie durch ihn mehr über sie erfahren.  
Gaius lehnte noch immer am Geländer seines Hauses auf Caprica und genoss die herrliche Aussicht. Plötzlich legten sich zarte Hände um seine Taille, die rasch abwärts wanderten und in seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Sie begannen ihn auf sehr erregende Weise zu massieren. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Kleine Seufzer entrangen sich seiner Kehle. Als er es fast nicht mehr aushielt, drehte er sich herum, öffnete die Augen und...  
....fing an hysterisch zu schreien.  
Lt. Gaeta sah ihn entgeistert an. „Doktor, es tut mir Leid wenn ich sie erschreckt habe, sie wirkten plötzlich so geistesabwesend, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht .“ Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte in eine Ecke des Labors. „Fassen sie mich nicht an !“ „Fassen sie mich nicht an !“ kreischte er ohrenbetäubend schrill.  
Gaeta sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich habe ihnen doch nur auf die Schulter getippt....“ Die Tür zum Labor wurde aufgerissen und zwei Männer stürzen herein. Ihnen bot sich ein sonderbarer Anblick. Doktor Baltar stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst in einer Ecke des Labors und zitterte wie Espenlaub, wobei er Lt. Gaeta völlig verstört ansah. „Was ist hier los ?, fragte der Soldat. Baltar gewann allmählich seine Fassung zurück. „Er....er hat die Chemikalien ohne Handschuhe angefasst und wollte mich anfassen ! Die sind sehr gefährlich und giftig und...ähm....ich habe richtig Angst davor.“ Eine bessere Erklärung fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Gaeta nickte bestätigend. „Ok, Mann, dann Finger weg von ihm, verstanden ?!“ mahnt ihn der Soldat und schloss kopfschüttelnd die Tür. Baltar atmete hörbar aus. „Doktor, dass gefällt mir nicht. Sagen sie mir endlich was mit ihnen los ist, ich habe sie schon öfter so entrückt gesehen.“ Er trat näher. Zu seiner Überraschung ergriff Baltar seine Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Doktor ???“ „Leutnant, ich....weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll....aber...ich will, dass sie mich anfassen.“ Gaeta sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe ihre Blicke sehr wohl bemerkt....und die Antwort lautet ja.“ Er schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Augenaufschlagen. „Ich mache alles was sie wollen...“ Der Doktor leckte sich über die Lippen. Deutlicher konnte er sich ihm nicht anbieten, was seine Selbstbeherrschung schwinden ließ. Er vergrub eine Hände in Baltars Locken und zog sein Gesicht näher heran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gaius wimmerte leise, als Gaetas Hände unter sein Shirt wanderten, während sich seine an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen machten. Der Doktor küsste so wunderbar, fordernd und dennoch zurückhaltend. Sein hübsches Gesicht war vor Erregung leicht gerötet. „Nimm mich...“ keuchte er in sein Ohr. Doch so leicht kam Gaeta seiner Aufforderung nicht nach. Er nahm auf einem Stuhl platz und dirigierte ihn sanft vor sich. Der Doktor verstand seine unausgesprochene Bitte. 

Gaeta erwachte schweißgebadet und schwer atmend in seinem Bett. Es war mitten in der Nacht und stock dunkel. Er war zu aufgewühlt um wieder einzuschlafen, also ging er in Richtung Waschraum, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Leise trat er ein und setzte sich auf eine der Holzbänke neben den Duschkabinen. Das alles war nicht fair, warum konnte er nicht den Mann bekommen, den er liebte ? Er begann leise zu schluchzen. Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen herab. Sein Weinen wurde lauter. Schritte näherten sich, das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. „Ist hier jemand ?“ fragte eine unbekannte Frauenstimme. Doch er ignorierte sie und weinte hemmungslos weiter. Die Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, doch er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Die unbekannte Person nahm leise neben ihm Platz. Er wurde sanft an der Schulter berührt. „Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht, aber ich bin Lt. Jennifer Reyes, nur für den Fall, dass es sie interessiert.“ „Lassen sie mich allein.“ schluchzte er. Doch Jennifer wich nicht von seiner Seite. „Jemand der so verzweifelt ist, sollte nicht allein sein,“ sagte sie sanft. „Was wollen sie von mir ?“ „Ich glaube, sie brauchen mich jetzt.“ Vorsichtig hob Gaeta den Kopf. Neben ihm saß eine rothaarige Frau, die nur mit T-Shirt und Slip bekleidet war und ihm ein Taschentuch entgegenhielt. Sie war sehr attraktiv und wäre er nicht anders orientiert hätte er sie wirklich in einem eindeutigen Sinn gebrauchen können, doch so starrte er sie nur an. „Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen, sind sie Pilot ?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Lt. Felix Gaeta, Wachoffizier auf der C.I.C.“ „Felix, das bedeutet doch der Glückliche, aber so sehen sie mir nicht aus.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und seufzte. „Haben sie Heimweh oder Ärger mit ihren Vorgesetzten ?“ „Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Er starrte vor sich ins Nichts. „Ich komme gleich wieder,“ sagte sie und wand sich zum gehen. „Nicht weglaufen!“ Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte sie mit einer Flasche Ambrosia und zwei Bechern zurück. „Also vielleicht fällt ihnen das Reden so leichter.“ Sie füllte beide Becher und reichte einen davon Gaeta, der ihn mit einem Zug leerte. „Was für Probleme kann denn ein so hübscher Mann wie sie haben ? An Verehrerinnen dürfte es ihnen doch nicht mangeln,  
oder ?“ Seine dunklen Augen verfinsterten sich. „Sie haben Liebeskummer, die Angebetete ist vergeben ?“ „Wenn das so einfach wäre....es fällt mir sehr schwer darüber zu reden.“ Er leerte ein zweites Glas und kurz danach ein Drittes. Seine Zunge löste sich, da er bereits nach so wenigen Gläsern einen Schwips hatte. „Es geht nicht um eine Frau oder Frauen allgemein, ja ich sollte Probleme mit Frauen haben und Sex, Sex mit Frauen aber....neeee. Ich kann mit Frauen gar nichts anfangen...“ Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab. „Ich.....“ er weinte. „Ich....liebe...nur....Männer.“ Nun hatte er es also zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen. „Sie sind also homosexuell und niemand weis davon ?“ Er nickte. „Es soll auch niemand je erfahren.“  
„Und er liebt mich nicht....“,heulte er. Jennifer wiegte ihn wie ein Kind in ihren Armen, so schliefen beide ein.  
„Na das ist aber sein schönes Paar !“ rief eine laute Männerstimme und weckte Jennifer auf. Schlaftrunken sah sie sich um. Lt.Gaeta lag immer noch in eindeutiger Position auf ihr und schlief friedlich mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten. Ihre Arme hielten ihn fest umschlungen. Sie blinzelte. Vor ihr standen Hot Dog, Dualla und zwei ihr unbekannte Soldaten, die süffisant grinsten und mit Handtüchern, Zahnbürsten und sonstigen Toilettenartikeln bewaffnet waren. „Das ist also deine neues Herzchen...“meinte Dualla. Hot Dog erblasste vor Neid. „Hey Gaeta, dir hätte ich das aber nicht zugetraut...die heißeste Pilotin der Flotte, man hast du´s gut.“ Langsam wachte auch er auf. „Was, wo bin ich ?“ Das Grüppchen lachte. Weil ihnen die Wahrheit sowieso niemand geglaubt hätte, ließ sich Jennifer auf das Spiel ein. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Gaeta leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. „Wach auf Schatz und Danke für die tolle Nacht mit dir.“ Immer noch nicht ganz wach erwiderte er den Kuss zur Freude des Publikums.  
Als er später seinen Dienst antrat, schien bereits das ganze Schiff über seine vermeintlich heiße Nacht mit Jennifer bescheid zu wissen.  
Jennifer in des traf sich mit Kara und den anderen Flugschülern auf dem Deck zu einer weiteren Flugstunde. „Wir werden heute ein neues Wendemanöver üben....“ begann sie ihre Einweisung. „Die Linksrolle ist sehr anspruchsvoll, aber wir haben das ja schon gestern besprochen...“ Sie hörte ihr jedoch nur wenig aufmerksam zu, mehr fasziniert war sie von Karas Pilotenanzug, der sich an Busen und Hintern vielversprechend wölbte. Ihr gefiel ihre etwas weiblichere Figur, die im reizvollen Gegensatz zu ihrem eher männlich-toughen Auftreten stand. Wie es wohl mit ihr im Bett sein würde...Jennifer stellte sie sich rittlings auf ihr sitzend vor, wie sie triumphierend auf sie herab sah. Dann beugte sich hinab und küsste sie grob auf den Mund... „Lt. Reyes !!!!“ riss sie ihre gar nicht liebliche Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Schlafen sie schon mit offenen Augen ?“ Sie baute sich direkt vor ihrer Nase auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Vielleicht sollten sie sich Nachts nicht so verausgaben, dann hätten sie noch genug Energie übrig um mir zu zuhören !“ Sie zwinkerte ihr anzüglich zu. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Alle Piloten in ihre Maschinen !“  
Jennifer stieg in ihre Viper und setzte sich den Helm auf. Nun konnte Kara erleben wie viel Energie in ihr steckte. Die Viper wurde in den Startunnel gezogen und hinaus ins All katapultiert. „Starbuck an wild child !” “Hier wild child, ich höre” meldete sich Jennifer. „Fliegen sie mit Hot Dog als Wingman hinter mir her. Ich bin nun der Zylonenjäger, verfolgen sie mich und weichen sie mir wie besprochen aus.“ „Aye, Sir.“ Jennifers Viper flog eine enge Kurve und wendete dann aus dem Flug. Sie folgte Starbuck dicht auf den Fersen und wich immer wieder aus, wenn sie ihr zu nah kam. „Das machen sie toll, wild child !“ Jennifer lächelte. Starbuck sollte nicht nur ihre Talente als Pilotin schätzen lernen. „Nun gehen alle in Angriffsformation Alpha neuen !“ Die Vipern gruppierten sich in V-Formation, angeführt von Starbuck.  
Nach dem Flugtraining trafen Kara und Jennifer im Unkleideraum aufeinander. „Du bist eine verdammt gute Pilotin...“ meinte Kara, ein Handtuch über dem Kopf , sich die nassen Haare trocken reibend. „Danke, ich tue gebe mir Mühe.“ Jennifer trat von hinten an Kara heran und griff nach dem Handtuch. Vorsichtig drückte sie das nasse Haar aus. „Nicht so fest reiben, sonst gibt’s Knoten, die du nicht mehr raus bekommst.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Haarbürste und entwirrte ihr halblanges, blondes Haar. „Ach übrigens, ich habe da so Gerüchte über dich und Gaeta gehört...läuft da was zwischen euch ?“ „Gerüchte scheinen sich hier ja mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu verbreiten.“ „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dein Typ ist...“ „Vielleicht ist er es auch nicht...war nur was für zwischendurch...verstehst du.“ Ihre Hand strich durch ihr nasses Haar, an ihrem Gesicht herab zu ihrem Hals. Kara konnte sie neben sich in dem kleinen Frisierspiegel in ihrer Schranktür beobachten. „Wie tough bist du wirklich, Starbuck ?“ raunte sie mit einem Timbre, das man eher von Adama senior erwartet hätte, in ihr Ohr. Ihre Hände strichen über ihren Bauch. Dann senkten sich ihre vollen Lippen auf ihren Nacken und begannen an der noch feuchten Haut zu saugen. Diese Berührung jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Jennifers Absichten erschienen nun sehr eindeutig, doch sie war nicht sicher, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um. Jennifers Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Kara schloss die Augen, sie fühlte Jennifers Lippen auf den ihren, langsam öffnete sie den Mund und gewährte ihrer Zunge Einlass. Doch schlagartig wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, was sie hier tat und mit wem. Sie öffnete die Augen, stieß Jennifer von sich und stürzte hinaus. Jennifer sah ihr verständnislos nach.  
Später lag eine ziemlich verwirrte Starbuck auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Wieso hatte sie das getan ? Warum hatte sie sich von einer wildfremden Frau, die sie kaum kannte küssen lassen. Was war nur los mit ihr ? Jennifer war attraktiv, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Sie mochte sie...aber Sex ? Sicherlich würde Jennifer nicht beim Küssen bleiben, so wie sie sie einschätzte. Bei einem Mann hätte sie nicht gezögert, aber bei ihr...außerdem war sie eine ihrer Schülerinnen. Aber etwas in ihr wollte sie wiedersehen und mehr von ihren Küssen bekommen, insgeheim war sie neugierig auf das, was ihr Jennifer noch geben könnte.

Jennifer ging durch den Offiziersbereich und blieb vor Gaetas Koje stehen. Der Vorhang war zugezogen. „Felix, bist du da, schläfst du ?“ Der Vorhang wurde von innen aufgezogen. „Komm rein.“ Schnell schlüpfte sie zu ihm bevor sie jemand sehen konnte. Sie quetschte sich so gut es ging neben ihn. „Also was ist los ?“ „Es geht um Kara.“ „Ich habe dir ja schon von ihr erzählt, heute in der Umkleidekabine habe ich sie geküsst !“ „Nein ?!“ „Doch !“ „Sie ist dann aber ganz plötzlich weggelaufen, ich denke ihr ging das alles zu schnell.“ Er nickte. „Freut mich, wenn du wenigstens weiterkommst.“ Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Du Ärmster, immer noch in ihn verliebt ?“ Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. „Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du nicht doch etwas heterosexuell bist ?“ „Ich bin sicher, anderenfalls könntest du nicht so einfach auf mir liegen und mir deinen Busen unter die Nase halten. Wäre ich nicht schwul wäre ich längst verrückt geworden.“ „Die anderen denken alle, dass wir eine wilde Affäre hätten...“ Sie fing an zu kichern. „Oh, yes Gaeta I wanna frak ya...“ Er lachte ebenfalls.  
Als sie zu ihrer Koje zurück ging, fand sie einen kleinen Zettel auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie faltete ihn auseinander und las : „Triff mich heute 23.00 im Duschraum, Kara“. Jennifers Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Kara wollte sie tatsächlich wiedersehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Doch was wenn sie ihr nur erklären wollte, dass sie nicht an ihr interessiert sei ? Ihre Hoffnung schwand erneut. Wie sollte sie diese Ungewissheit ertragen ?  
Gaius befand sich in seiner Kabine und dachte über Gaeta nach. Nummer Sechs saß ihm gegenüber. Aus irgend einem Grund konnte er nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, wie es wäre mit einem Mann Sex zu haben. Der Gedanke faszinierte ihn im selben Maße wie er ihn abstieß.  
„Sag mal, wie ist es mit einem Mann Sex zu haben ?“ fragte er unvermittelt. Die blonde Frau kicherte. „Warum probierst du es nicht einfach mal aus ?“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das ist nicht so einfach...ich will wissen worauf ich mich einlasse...“ „Also bist du doch neugierig geworden ?“ Sie grinste. „Na, ein Blow-job passiv und Analverkehr aktiv dürfte sich mit einem Mann nicht anders anfühlen als mit einer Frau...“  
Es war bereits nach 23.00 Uhr als Kara den Raum betrat. Jennifer saß auf einer Holzbank und erwartete sie. Zögernd trat sie näher. „Du hattest wohl vor es dir im letzten Moment doch noch anders zu überlegen...“ Sie lächelte ihr zu. Kara fühlte sich ertappt. „Setz dich zu mir.“  
Wortlos nahm sie platz. „Jennifer, der Kuss...ich bin so durcheinander.“ Das war nicht die „Nenn- mich- Gott –mir- kann- keiner- was- Kara“, die dort neben ihr saß, sondern eine sehr verletzliche Frau, die sie noch attraktiver fand. Jennifer streichelte ihr über das halblange Haar. „Du gefällst mir sehr gut.“ Kara lachte nervös. „Und ich dachte, du wärest hinter Lee her.“ Ihre Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jennifer umarmte Kara, dann küssten sie sich. Ihre Hände wanderten unter ihr Tanktop. Sie fühlte Kara´s harte Brustwarzen, die sie zu streicheln begann. Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder. Jennifer zog ihr das Oberteil aus. Ihre Lippen berührten ihren Busen. „Ja...“  
Kara begann ebenfalls Jennifer auszuziehen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Busen und begann sie zu massieren. Jennifer schloss die Augen. „Oh, Kara...“ Nun fühlte sie ihre Lippen, die über ihren Körper hinab wanderten. Kara schien intuitiv zu wissen was sie nun wollte. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Holzbank auf der sie lag. Ganz plötzlich bäumte sie sich unter ihr auf. Sie ließ den angehaltenen Atmen entweichen und holte keuchend Luft. Für einen Moment blieb sie regungslos auf der Bank liegen, dann öffnete sie die Augen, stand auf und zog Kara mit sich in eine der Duschkabinen. Sie drehte das Wasser auf und küsste die andere Frau. „Jetzt bis zu dran, Schatz.“ Sie nahm eine Flasche Duschgel aus dem Drahtkörbchen und schäumte sie damit ein. Ihren Busen, ihren Bauch und zuletzt glitten ihre Hände weiter hinab. Sie fühlte wie sie sich unter ihren Berührungen verkrampfte, fühlte ihren Atem und das warme Wasser an ihrem Körper herabfließen und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Kara lehnte sich gegen die Fließen und gab sich ihr ganz hin. Wenige Minuten später warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
Beide Frauen umarmten sich, dann trockneten sie sich ab und schlichen zurück in ihre Kojen.  
Kara war zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Wie würde ihre Beziehung weitergehen ? Hatte sie eine Chance, oder würde es bei dieser Nacht bleiben ?  
Zu gleichen Zeit lag Gaius neben Nummer Sechs in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Er musste aus ihm nicht verständlichen Gründen ständig an Felix denken. Bei näherer Überlegung fand er ihn gar nicht unattraktiv. Doch sollte er es wirklich wagen ? Vielleicht hatte sich Nummer Sechs auch nur geirrt und sein Verhalten fehlinterpretiert. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Nach dem Flugtraining trafen Kara und Jennifer im Unkleideraum aufeinander. „Du bist eine verdammt gute Pilotin...“ meinte Kara, ein Handtuch über dem Kopf , sich die nassen Haare trocken reibend. „Danke, ich tue gebe mir Mühe.“ Jennifer trat von hinten an Kara heran und griff nach dem Handtuch. Vorsichtig drückte sie das nasse Haar aus. „Nicht so fest reiben, sonst gibt’s Knoten, die du nicht mehr raus bekommst.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Haarbürste und entwirrte ihr halblanges, blondes Haar. „Ach übrigens, ich habe da so Gerüchte über dich und Gaeta gehört...läuft da was zwischen euch ?“ „Gerüchte scheinen sich hier ja mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu verbreiten.“ „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dein Typ ist...“ „Vielleicht ist er es auch nicht...war nur was für zwischendurch...verstehst du.“ Ihre Hand strich durch ihr nasses Haar, an ihrem Gesicht herab zu ihrem Hals. Kara konnte sie neben sich in dem kleinen Frisierspiegel in ihrer Schranktür beobachten. „Wie tough bist du wirklich, Starbuck ?“ raunte sie mit einem Timbre, das man eher von Adama senior erwartet hätte, in ihr Ohr. Ihre Hände strichen über ihren Bauch. Dann senkten sich ihre vollen Lippen auf ihren Nacken und begannen an der noch feuchten Haut zu saugen. Diese Berührung jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Jennifers Absichten erschienen nun sehr eindeutig, doch sie war nicht sicher, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um. Jennifers Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Kara schloss die Augen, sie fühlte Jennifers Lippen auf den ihren, langsam öffnete sie den Mund und gewährte ihrer Zunge Einlass. Doch schlagartig wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, was sie hier tat und mit wem. Sie öffnete die Augen, stieß Jennifer von sich und stürzte hinaus. Jennifer sah ihr verständnislos nach.  
Später lag eine ziemlich verwirrte Starbuck auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Wieso hatte sie das getan ? Warum hatte sie sich von einer wildfremden Frau, die sie kaum kannte küssen lassen. Was war nur los mit ihr ? Jennifer war attraktiv, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Sie mochte sie...aber Sex ? Sicherlich würde Jennifer nicht beim Küssen bleiben, so wie sie sie einschätzte. Bei einem Mann hätte sie nicht gezögert, aber bei ihr...außerdem war sie eine ihrer Schülerinnen. Aber etwas in ihr wollte sie wiedersehen und mehr von ihren Küssen bekommen, insgeheim war sie neugierig auf das, was ihr Jennifer noch geben könnte.

Jennifer ging durch den Offiziersbereich und blieb vor Gaetas Koje stehen. Der Vorhang war zugezogen. „Felix, bist du da, schläfst du ?“ Der Vorhang wurde von innen aufgezogen. „Komm rein.“ Schnell schlüpfte sie zu ihm bevor sie jemand sehen  
Beide Frauen umarmten sich, dann trockneten sie sich ab und schlichen zurück in ihre Kojen.  
Kara war zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Wie würde ihre Beziehung weitergehen ? Hatte sie eine Chance, oder würde es bei dieser Nacht bleiben ?  
Zu gleichen Zeit lag Gaius neben Nummer Sechs in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Er musste aus ihm nicht verständlichen Gründen ständig an Felix denken. Bei näherer Überlegung fand er ihn gar nicht unattraktiv. Doch sollte er es wirklich wagen ? Vielleicht hatte sich Nummer Sechs auch nur geirrt und sein Verhalten fehlinterpretiert. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
Am nächsten Morgen begegneten sich Kara und Jennifer im Waschraum. Jennifer sah verstohlen zu Kara herüber, die sich die Zähne putzte. Sie erwiderte den Blickkontakt jedoch nur kurz. War sie verärgert ? Karas Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf durcheinander. Wozu hatte sie sich nur hinreißen lassen ? Was würde Lee von ihr denken, wenn er es je erfahren würde und war es Zack gegenüber fair ? Liebte sie Jennifer überhaupt ? Außerdem war sie eine ihrer Flugschülerinnen.  
Etwas später auf dem Flugdeck inspizierte Jennifer ihre Viper, als Lee an sie herantrat. „Nervös ? Morgen ist doch der große Tag....“ Er schenkte ihr erneut dieses unwiderstehliche lächeln. „Nun zugegeben etwas...ich sehe nur mal nach ob auch alles in Ordnung ist.“ Lee griff in seine Tasche und reichte ihr ein Feuerzeug. „Das soll dir morgen bei der Prüfung Glück bringen, das ist so was wie ein Ritual in meiner Familie.“ Sie erwiderte sein lächeln.  
„Das ist sehr nett von dir, danke.“ Lees Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen Sprung.  
Er schwebte auf Wolke sieben wenn er sie nur ansah. Um sein Glück noch zu vervollkommnen umarmte sie ihn. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und stolperte fast über einen Wartungswagen, als er zu seiner Viper zurück ging. Jennifer sah ihm nach, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten um Kara, die sich ihr gegenüber sehr viel kühler gab als sonst. Lag es an der bevorstehenden Prüfung ? Hatte sie Angst, dass jemand etwas bemerkte ?

Am nächsten Morgen fand das große Ereignis statt. Kara und Jennifer trafen sich auf dem Flugdeck und besprachen letzte Einzelheiten bevor sie in ihre Vipern stiegen. Lee und einige andere Piloten sicherten den Luftraum gegen mögliche plötzlich auftauchende Zylonenraider.  
Kara gab Jennifer per Funk ihre jeweiligen Prüfungsaufgaben durch, welche in mehren Starts und Landungen bestanden, die sie selbständig ausführen musste und einigen komplexen Formationsflügen zusammen mit den anderen Piloten. Jennifer war sehr nervös, weniger aufgrund der Prüfung, sondern weil sie nicht wusste wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen sollte. Doch sie konzentrierte sich nun völlig auf das Fliegen, was ihr half sich von Kara abzulenken. Ihre Viper setzte zur ersten Landung an. Sie betätigte vorsichtig das Ruder und setzte in perfektem Winkel auf dem Deck auf. „Prima, wild child!” hörte sie Kara über Funk rufen. „Nun starte erneut und versuche, das Alpha Neun Manöver zu fliegen.“ Bisher verlief zu ihrer Erleichterung alles reibungslos, keine Zylonen und Jennifers Leistungen waren hervorragend. Sie beobachtete ihre Viper auf dem Dradis und überwachte die Flugmanöver von ihrem Cokpit aus. Bisher hatte sie nur einen sehr geringen Fehler bei der zweiten Landung gemacht. Unangenehme Erinnerungen an Zacks Prüfung drängten sich ihr auf, jedoch gab es keinen Grund Jennifer nicht oder nur aus Sympathie bestehen zu lassen, was Zack damals fehlte, sie hatte es. Die Zeit war fast abgelaufen, als Jennifer zum letzten Manöver ansetzte. Das könnte knapp werden, dachte sie. „Jennifer, die Zeit läuft ab, nur ruhig bleiben, du schaffst es. Führe jetzt die letzte Landung aus.“ Doch Jennifer war nun sehr nervös. Sie sah die Landebahn der Galactica auf sich zurasen, ihr Tempo war immer noch viel zu hoch für eine sichere Landung. „Drossle das Tempo, du bist zu schnell !!!“ hörte sie ihre Stimme aus dem Kopfhörer. Doch sie schaffte es kaum die Geschwindigkeit zu reduzieren. Bahnte sich eine Katastrophe an ? „Vorsicht auf dem Flugdeck, Feuerwehrmannschaft bereithalten!!!“ schrie sie über Funk. Lee, der alles über Funk mitanhörte hielt den Atmen an.  
Ebenso Commander Adama und Tigh, die die Flugprüfung auf dem Dradis verfolgten. „Dualla, verbinden sie mich mit Chief Tyrol, ich möchte wissen, was da unten los ist !“ „Aye, Sir.“ Ein weitere tragischer Unfall war das Letzte, was Adama nun gebrauchen konnte, es waren schon zu viele Piloten gestorben. Er versuchte Duallas Minenspiel zu deuten wärend sie auf Antwort wartete.  
Auf dem Flugdeck herrschte seit Karas Meldung Aufruhe. Tyrol und die Feuerwehrleute bereiten sich auf einen möglichen Absturz vor. Sollte die Viper Feuer fangen oder sogar explodieren, wären die Folgen für die Galactica verheerend. Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete er, wie sich die Viper mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte.  
Jennifer versuchte verzweifelt die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Die Viper setzte auf dem Flugdeck auf und schoss über die Landebahn hinweg.  
Adama sah Dualla fragend an. „Der Chief meldet sich nicht, Sir.“ „Versuchen sie es noch mal.“ Er ging bereits vom schlimmsten aus, dass jeden Moment der Alarm ertönen und Feuer auf dem Hangardeck melden würde. Doch plötzlich strahlte Dualla. „Sir, der Chief meldet alles unter Kontrolle, sie ist sicher gelandet, auch wenn das Deck nun etwas reparaturbedürftig ist.“ Adama entspannte sich sichtlich, auch Lee ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. „Wild child an Starbuck !” “Hier Starbuck.“ „Bin ich nun durchgefallen ?“  
Es folgte ein Moment der Still, dann ertönte Karas Stimme über Funk. „Ladys and Gentleman, die Galactica hat ab heute eine neue Pilotin !“ Auf dem Deck und in den Cockpits brach spontaner Jubel aus, ebenso auf der C.I.C. 

Am Abend waren alle Piloten in der Offiziersmesse versammelt um Jennifers bestandene Prüfung zu feiern. Jemand hatte ein buntes Transparent mit Glückwünschen aufgehängt und die Messe mit bunten Luftballons dekoriert. Jennifer strahlte, als sie den Raum betrat. Lee war der Erste, der ihr zur bestandenen Prüfung gratulierte. „Trinken wir auf unsere neue Pilotin !“ Er hob sein Glas und stieß mit ihr an. „Auf Jennifer Reyes-Nagala !“ „Auf Jennifer !“ wiederholten sie im Chor. „Oh, Lee, du machst mich ganz verlegen.“ Kara beäugte beide argwöhnisch aus einer Ecke. Lee mochte sie zweifellos, was sie nicht zu stören schien. Er wusste offenbar nichts von ihren wahren Interessen. Es verletzte sie, dass er ihr soviel Zuneigung entgegen brachte. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von ihr zu trennen, da sie nicht soviel für sie empfand wie für ihn. Nur ungern verdarb sie ihr damit die Stimmung, aber irgendwann musste sie es erfahren. Sicher hatte sie ihren Rückzug und ihre Reserviertheit schon bemerkt.  
Gerade kam sie auf sie zu. „Hi, Kara.“ Sie berührte ihren Arm. „Danke, dass ich trotz der beinah Bruchlandung bestanden habe.“ „Hey, hättest du es nicht geschafft wärest du jetzt tot, dass du noch lebst zeigt was für eine verdammt gute Pilotin du bist.“ „Meine Mutter wollte nie, dass ich Pilotin werde. Sie hat immer versucht mich von meinem Vater Fernzuhalten, weil sie seinen Lebensstil nicht mochte und ihn für zu riskant hielt. Beide haben sich kurz nach meiner Geburt getrennt. Aber dann ist sie bei einem Verkehrsunfall tödlich verunglückt, Ironie des Schicksals, und mein Vater, den ich nie kennen lernen sollte, nahm mich bei sich auf.“ Kara sah sie mitfühlend an. „Das wusste ich nicht.“ „Wollen wir uns etwas zurück-ziehen ?“ fragte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. Doch sie wich ihren Blicken aus und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee und ich finde, wir sollten nicht weitermachen. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn.“ Jennifer war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Aber was ist los mit dir, ich dachte du...du empfindest etwas für mich ???“ Kara mied immer noch den Blickkontakt. „Was ist es, Kara ?, geht es dir zu schnell oder hast du Angst vor dem was die Leute denken könnten ?“ „Nein, es ist...es ist...ich empfinde einfach nicht soviel für dich, wie du für mich.“ Nun war es heraus. Kara glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Jennifer drehte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und verließ den Raum. Zu ihrem Missfallen folgte ihr Lee, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Jennifer, warte, was ist los ?“ Er hielt sie sanft am Arm fest. Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herab. „Was ist, habt ihr euch gestritten ?“ fragte er sanft. Daraufhin weinte sie noch mehr. Er begleitete sie zu ihrem Bett im nun menschenleeren Offiziersbereich und setzte sich neben sie. Weinend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, dann hob er zärtlich ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Jennifer !“ Seine Lippen näherten sich langsam ihrem Mund, dann küsste er sie sanft. Sie strich über sein blondes, kurzes Haar und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Von beiden unbemerkt stand Kara im Türrahmen, der ebenfalls die Lust am Feiern vergangen war und beobachtete sie. Innerlich kochte sie nun vor Wut. Was sollte diese ganze Schau, die sie mit ihr abgezogen hatte ? Sie wollte Lee von Anfang an, ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht getrogen. Leise entfernte sie sich.  
Lees Hände schoben sich unter ihr Tank-Top, doch sie hielt sie fest. Er sah sie fragend an. „Nein, Lee das geht nicht.“ Sie stand auf und lief davon. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht ? grübelte Lee. Wollte sie ihn nicht ? Stimmten die Gerüchte über sie und Gaeta tatsächlich ?

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert sein ?  
Jennifer war plötzlich wütend auf ihn. Er war der Grund weshalb Kara keine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen wollte.  
Plötzlich ertönte der Alarm. „Achtung, Achtung, alles Viperpiloten auf ihren Posten, Achtung, Achtung alle Viperpiloten....“ Die Sirenen schrillten. Jennifer drehte sich um und rannte in Richtung Hangardeck. Ein Angriff hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.  
Lee und Kara trafen nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Flugdeck ein. Ihre Probleme mussten bis später warten. Die Piloten bestiegen ihre Maschinen, schlossen die Kanzeln und wurden in die Startröhren gezogen. Einige Sekunden später wurden sie ins All katapultiert. „Apollo an Starbuck !“ meldete sich Lee über Funk. „Ich höre !“ antwortete Kara. „Siehst du die  
Raider ?“ „Einer ist direkt hinter dir !“ Der schwarzen, sichelförmigen Raumjäger schoss auf ihre Viper zu und löste den Annäherungsalarm aus. „Verdammt, was hat er vor ?“ Doch dann explodierte er nur knapp hinter ihr. Sie sah Wild child über sich hinwegfliegen. Sie hatte den Jäger abgeschossen. Kara atmete auf. Dann nahm sie einen anderen Jäger unter Beschuss. Die Raketen zischten auf den Raider zu und ließen ihn in einem Feuerball explodieren. Ebenso den Nächsten und Übernächsten. Lee war ebenso beschäftigt und wich einem Raider aus, der über ihn hinweg raste. Doch dieser gab die Verfolgung nicht auf und feuerte seine Raketen auf dessen Viper ab. Lee flog eine weitere Kurve, in der Hoffung ihnen so zu entkommen. Dann nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Als er in Reichweite war, feuerte er seine Raketen ab und zerstörte das feindliche Schiff. Kara war unterdessen damit beschäftigt den feindlichen Raketen auszuweichen.  
Auf der C.I.C. verfolgte Lt. Gaeta die Raumschlacht auf dem Dradismonitor. Die Vipern waren aus seiner Perspektive nur kleine Punkte, die andere Punkte jagten. Ging ein Schiff verloren, blinkte der Punkt kurz auf und erlosch. Dualla überwachte an ihrer Konsole den Funkverkehr zwischen den Piloten und der Galactica. Sie hörte Explosionen und Schreie, wenn eines ihrer Schiffe getroffen wurde. Commander Adama stand in der Mitte des Raums und hielt mit beiden Blickkontakt. Von hieraus konnte er nichts für die Piloten tun außer hoffen, dass sie heil zurückkehrten. Als er selbst noch im Cockpit saß hatte er mehr Kontrolle besessen als hier und jetzt in der Kommandozentrale. Seine Sorge galt vor allem seinem Sohn Lee, der als Staffelführer den Einsatz leitete und den Personen an Bord der zivilen Schiffe, die von der Galactica eskortiert wurden. Sie waren bei einem Angriff nahezu wehrlos.  
„Die Raider drehen ab !“ meldete Gaeta.  
Gerade eröffnete Kara das Feuer auf den Raider vor ihr, da verschwand er mit einem blauen Aufblitzen im Nichts. „Galactica an Starbuck kommt zurück, die Raider fliehen !“ hörte die Duallas Stimme über Funk. „Ok, verstanden Galactica, bin schon auf dem Heimweg.“  
Wenige Minuten später nahm Kara ihren Helm ab und stieg aus der Viper. Lee war bereits vor ihr gelandet und kam ihr entgegen. „Sag mal was zur Hölle hast du zu Jennifer gesagt ? Sie war ja völlig fertig!“ „Ja und du musstest sie natürlich trösten. War es schön mit ihr zu vögeln, ja ???“ „Kara, wovon redest du überhaupt ?“ „Das weißt du ganz genau, wer ist denn mit ihr verschwunden ?“ schrie sie ihn an. „Aber zwischen uns ist doch nichts gewesen !“ „Ach nein ?“ Sie stieß ihn an. Lee schubste sie von sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe Ok ?!, Jennifer kann dir nachher selbst sagen, dass nichts zwischen uns passiert ist !“ „Glaubst du, sie sagt mir die Wahrheit ?!“ „Wo ist sie überhaupt, hast du sie hier irgendwo gesehen ?“ Lee sah sich nach ihrer Viper um, fand sie aber nicht. Da entdeckte er Chief Tyrol, den Chefmechaniker, der sich mit Cally unterhielt. Er ging auf sie zu. „Chief, wo ist Jennifer, ich kann ihre Viper hier nirgends entdecken.“ Der Mechaniker sah ihn für einen kurzen Moment ernst an. „Sie ist nicht zurückgekehrt, Sir.“ Seine Antwort traf in ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet. Kara lief alarmiert auf ihn zu, als sie ihn wie erstarrt auf das Deck blicken sah. „Was ist los, wo ist sie ?“ Sie ahnte nichts Gutes, sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht hatte sie erschreckt. „Ist sie....?“ Er nickte kurz, dann trat er gegen einen Werkzeugkasten, der auf dem Deck stand. „Verdammt!“  
Auch Gaeta saß an seiner Konsole und starrte ins Nichts. Verdammt warum, warum nur musste sie sterben ? Eine Träne rann an seiner Wange herab. Zu seiner Überraschung trat der Commander an ihn heran und legte ihm tröstend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Das ist hart, ich weiss...“ Er drückte seine Schulter aufmunternd. „Gehen sie, ich sorge davor, dass sie jemand ablöst.“  
Im Offiziersbereich traf der Leutnant auf einen wütend vor sich hinstarrenden Lee. Der Pilot sah ihn kurz an. „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Leutnant.“ Er senkte den Kopf , weil er sich dafür schämte seine Freundin geküsst zu haben. Er hatte kein Recht um sie zu trauern.  
Gaeta nickte. „Ich weiss, was sie für Jennifer empfinden, aber nur damit sie mich nicht falsch verstehen, wir beide waren nur Freunde, nicht mehr.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Jennifer hat es bisher nur wenigen Personen gesagt, aber....sie stand nicht auf Männer.“ „Was ?!“ Doch plötzlich ergab ihre Zurückweisung einen Sinn und ihr Streit mit Kara…nein, dies war zu abwegig…oder nicht ?  
Kara hatte gerade geduscht und zog sich um. Sie dachte an Jennifer, dachte daran, wie sie sich selbst einreden wollte, dass sie nichts für sie empfand. Doch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit.  
Sie hatte sie geliebt. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Hätten sie ihre Beziehung nicht beendet, wäre sie nicht so aufgebracht gewesen. Dann hätte sie den Kampf vielleicht überlebt, wäre besser geflogen...Sie schluchzte. Alles war ihre Schuld, ihre Liebe hatte sie ins Unglück gestürzt, genauso wie mit Zack. Sie setzte sich auf die Holzbank und weinte. Da hörte sie sich nähernde Schritte. Lee setzte sich neben sie. „Es ist meine Schuld...“ weinte sie. Doch er nahm sie in den Arm. „Die Zylonen haben sie getötet, nicht du.“ 

Lee, Kara und Gaeta standen in grauen Uniformen vor einem mit der Fahne der Kolonien bedeckten Sarg. „Auf Wiedersehen, Jennifer.“ Kara berührte kurz den Sarg, dann verließ sie den Raum. Im Offiziersbereich öffnete sie ihren Schrank und entnahm ihm zwei Bronzefiguren, die, die Götter von Kobel symbolisierten. „Götter von Kobol, ich bitte euch um den Schutz von Jennifer Reyes-Nagala......“

 

Ende

Disclaimer : Diese Fanfiktion basiert auf „Battlestar Galactica“ von Ron.D.Moore. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten.


End file.
